The night that changed their lives
by ShepherdSloanGrey
Summary: Derek and Mark were going to have dinner with their Greys but something happens on their way... I don't own Grey's Anatomy Characters. Just for fun. Review!
1. Chapter 1

A few miutes after seven Derek saw Mark coming to the entrance of the hospital. He have been waiting there for more than an hour. Everyone that passed by asked him what he was doing there if Meredith wasn't on call. Derek got up mad at Mark and went to him.

-Fuck Mark. Look at what time it is.- said Derek pointing to his clock.-We said six o'clock. I've been inventing a millions of excuses with the girls.

-I know, I know. I had to finish my operation

Derek sighed and both left the hospital going to the cold and rainy Seattle night. They went to Mar's car because Meredith took Derek's hours earlier. Mark started the car and joined the road while the wiper began to clean the rain from the windshield. He slowed the speed because it was raining a lot. They didn't want to have an accident...

-You should have cancel that operation You knew we had the dinner with Meredith and Lexie at six.- spat Derek

-Fuck Derek! I had an operation. I couldn't cancel it!.- said Mark without looking away from the road

-You couldn't? Come on Sloan, we all can cancel operations. And it's not the first time you would do it.

-What did you want me to do? Leave the patient open on the table?.- yell

-No, not that. But you could have cleared your operations from five at least.- whispered Derek sighing looking out the window.- Red light.

Mark looked at Derek narrowing his eyes and turned on the radio. At best Derek will be silent with music. When the light turned green, he drove dabbing the wheel with the rythm of the music.

-Next time you know what to do.-said Derek again.-At least next time let me know you will be late so I'm not waiting for you like an idiot at the entrance of the hospital.

-Fuck!.-yell Mark hitting the wheel that made Derek jump on his seat..- I'm sorry you had to wait for me. Not everybody is as perfect as you.-yell looking at Derek.

-Mark!.-screamed Derek

Mark turned to look at the road but it was late. He had to swerve so he didn't hit the other car and that made them spin until they were facedown in the car in the middle of the road while the rain continued hitting the car. Somebody screamed and they could hear sirens and the blackness arrived to their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

first of all thanks for reading and leave reviews! keep doing it :D Enjoy!

2

"Car crash, many people involved. Two of them very serious injured. We'll be at Seattle Grace in five minutes", said the emergency radio

-The quiet night is over.- told Miranda to Richard while she was leaving some papers on the conter before startint to give orders.- Page, Shepherd, Sloan, Torres, Yang, Hunt and the two Greys. Come on we need everybody here

-Despite of the rain people continues running behind the wheel.- said Richard

-What happened?.- asked Torres, Yang and Hunt at the same time while they were arriving to the ER

-Car crash. Paramedics are on their way with the patients. Seems like we have two of them very serious injured.- answered Webber.- Where are the rest of the people?

-If by the rest you mean the two happy couple they are not on call. They had a date for dinner.- mumble Cristina

-Page them until they answer.- ordered Webber to one of the nurses

Outside they could hear closer the ambulance sirens. Everybody went to the ER door to wait for the vehicles that started to arrive with the less injured people. The last two ambulances arrrived and one paramedic came out of each one starting to give them almost the same information about the patients

-Derek Shepherd. Severe Head injury. He has lacerations all over his body. Some of his ribs are broken. Tibia and Fibula fracture, also his left hand. Pneumothorax on his left lung. We had to intubate him. He had seizures on our way here and he is in a coma. Possible internal bleeding.

-Mark Sloan. Severe Head injury. He has lacerations all over his body. His left ear is bleeding, Fracture of his left hand and left ankle. Cardiac tamponade. Possible internal bleeding. He's in a coma since we rescued and intubate him at the accident place.

Everyone went pale when they heard who were the patients and their conditions.

-Yang, Torres, Bailey, Nelson! You with Shepherd!.- yell Richard.- Hunt, Avery, Kepner, Altman! You with me for Sloan! We will change our positions once we examinate them! Somebody page Meredith and Lexie Grey!

All the doctors did what Webber ordered and the ER came to live with everybody running from one place to another. What began as a quiet night ended being one of the worst night for Seattle Grace Hospital

Not far away from there Meredith and Lexie were waiting Derek and Mark sitting by the kitchen table while they were talking about ther future without knowing what was happening at the hospital

-Are you and Derek going to have children?.- asked Lexie

-We want to. But we don't know yet when we are going to have them. You and Mark?

-Well, we are not married yet but I think we'll have some.

Suddenly Meredith's phone rang and she got up to pick it up. She saw it was from the hospital.

-Derek come on. We are wait...-started Meredith but she stopped at the moment she heard a nurse across the line telling her what happened and she went silence. The phone fell to the floor.

-Meredith what's wrong?.- asked Lexie, worried by her sister's look

-Derek and Mark...They had...a car crash.- replied Meredith almost inaudibly.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks for reading and leave your reviews (bjq, Shreyanshi, ashmo2000, iloverandyortonwwefan23). Keep doing it! :D

And I want to tell the people who is freaking out, please don't do it. This is just to open the story. It has to be bad so it can get better...Or not...We'll see how things go. ;)

Here it is chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

3

-Where are Derek and Mark?! - yelled Lexie and Meredith when they arrived to the ER where Richard and Owen were waiting for them.

-Calm down.- whispered Richard taking them to a conference room

The four doctors got in the room and Webber closed the blinds and the door to stay in private. He told them to take a seat where there were two files about the conditions of their men. Hunt and Webber took a seat in front of them.

-Mark and Derek are in the OR.-started Webber.- You have to sign those papers just in case we need to do something life threatening. Lexie, you and Mark are not married but we have his living will in his hospital file where he said he wanted you to take all the decisions in case of something happens to him.

The two sisters looked at the Chief with tears in their eyes for a few minutes unable to pronunce any words. They just wanted to know how their men were and Richad wanted them to sign a piece of paper so they could take the decisions for them. Hunt got up to comfort Lexie and Richard did the same with Meredith.

-We understand this is so difficult for you but you know it's the protocol.- whispered Webber while he stroke Meredith's back

-How are they?- asked Lexie weakly.

Both men looked at each other for a few seconds and Richard started to talk.

-They came here with very serious injuries. We have made all kind of tests before going into the OR.- sighed Richard and looked at Meredith and Lexie.- Altman and Yang have inserted a chest tube to treat Derek's pneumothorax and Mark's cardiac tamponade. Bailey and me treated the internal bleedings and we had to remove their spleens.- paused sighing so they could process his words.- Doctor Nelson is making a craneotomy to Derek so he can drain the clots Derek has in his brain and Doctor Tripp(neuro) and Avery are making it to Mark.- both sisters couldn't stop crying while they were listening to Richard.- He also had a clot in his brain and he had damage in his left ear. It's possible that he loses the hearing there but we have to wait for him to wake up so we can know it for sure. Callie decided she will wait to treat the fractures on their hands, legs and foot. Both are connected to a ventilator because they can't breath on their own. And they both are in a coma.-sighted.- There are still many hours so they finish operating and we can see how they do it.

It was so hard to tell patient's families about them but it was harder with coworkers about their partners who they happen to be coworkers too.

-Richard, don't talk to us like we were strange people.- finally said Meredith.- What is the prognosis?.- asked wiping her tears and looking in the eyes to the man who she considered like a father.

Richard looked at Hung sighing and then looked back to Meredith biting his lip.

-It's not looking good.- intervened Owen.- But it's soon to know anything for sure. We have to wait they came out of the OR and then see how they do it.

* * *

OR 3 - DEREK SHEPHERD

-Damn it. Suction please.- said doctor Nelson

-His brain doesn't stop bleeding doctor.- informed a young resident

The monitors didn't stop beeping and Derek's braing didn't stop bleeding and swelling while Nelson couldn't do anything.

-I know it damn it! More suction. Put him 10 of mannitol. Now!.- yell Nelson more nervous.

-BP isfalling.- said Altman.- He's going into cardiac arrest. Put him 10 of epi, come on.

-Page everybody!.- yelled Nelson, Altman and Kepner

* * *

OR 4 - MARK SLOAN

-Scalpel please.- said Avery.- Suction. How are you doing Tripp?

-This is not looking good.- answered the neurosurgeon

Suddenly the monitors started beeping and all the eyes were straight to the numbers.

-Damn it! The braing is swelling. I need mannitol. 10.

-Calm down Tripp. If you are nervous you're not going anywhere. Suction please.- asked Avery to his resident.- Think it is not Sloan on the table. It's easier.

-Avery are you kidding me?! - yelled Callie.- Don't forget who's on the table and try to save him. Or I will kill you with my own hands.- she was getting nervous.

-Callie, get out.- said Jackson.- I don't even know why you are here. Sloan it's like your family for you so get out!

-Fuck you Avery, I'm not going anywhere

-Shut up! -yelled Cristina and Tripp at the same time.

-He's going into cardiac arrest. Put him 10 of epi and page everybody. Now!.- yelled Callie looking between the monitors and Mark's face.

* * *

In the conference room both sisters were going to sign the files without stop crying and suddenly Richard and Hunt's pagers went off at the same time. Both doctors picked them from their waist and saw the message. "911 OR 3 & 4". They went pale while they looked to Meredith and Lexie.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year to everybody and thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Keep doing it! :D

I have to say this chapter looks really really bad. But you just have to wait and see how things go. Don't freak out.

* * *

4

Richard, what's wrong?- asked Meredith when she heard both pagers

Webber and Hunt looked at each other when they heard Meredith without knowing what to answer. They just wanted to go out there so they could get to the OR.

-Meredith we have to go. It's a message from the OR.- explained Hunt

-Which one?- Lexie wanted to know

-Both.- said Webber looking at the floor.

Both sisters got up and run to the OR while Richard and Owen went straight after them. Each of them went to her man's OR going inside without the right clothes. They were very nervous to even think about those details.

* * *

OR 3 - DEREK SHEPHERD

When Meredith arrived to the OR she wasn't ready for what she was seeing. Everybody was nervous yelling at each other. The monitors showed flat line while that whistle kept ringing. Derek was all white on the table, except for the redness from the injuries, intubated and with wires all over his body. A tube coming out of his side to drain the fluids from his lung and he had a hole in his head because of the craneotomy Nelson was doing. Meredith felt like she was out of breath, she couldn't stand that vision. Derek dying...Again...

-Put him 10 more of epi, Now!.- yelled Altman to the nurses.- And bring me the crash cart

One of the nurses did what the doctor asked and set the cart to Teddy's side while she looked at Meredith, standing in the middle of the OR next to Webber.

Altman took the defibrilators and placed them on Derek''s chest feeling all the eyes on her.- Charge 200!:- ordered. The machine charged and Derek was shaken with the shock, but with no luck. Still flat line.- Charge 250! Now!.- ordered again. Shepherd convulsed again with the shock with the same result. Altman swallowed looking at Meredith and Webber and then the monitors.- Damn it Shepherd! Don'd do this to us.- said to Derek even she knew he couldn't hear her.- Charge 350!.- ordered again making his body convulse for third time.- Come on!.- yelled with the eyes on the monitors. Nothing. The line remained flat and that whistle was drilling all their brains. Teddy decided to leave the desfibrilators and went with the cardiac massage.- Put him another 10 of epi

-Save him please.- whispered Meredith

* * *

OR 4 - MARK SLOAN

Lexie went into the OR where they were operating on Mark with Hunt after her and went pale with what she saw. Cristina was doing a cardiac massage on Mark, who was on the table with wires and tubes all over his body while Avery and Tripp poked in his ear and brain. Callie was still in one of the OR sides unable to make anything but crying. The monitors showed flat line and the whistle was making you to want to rip your ears. That couldn't be happening, Mark couldn't die. They had a lot of things to do.

-Bring me the crash cart!:- ordered Yang. The nursed obeyed and Cristina placed the defibrilators on Mark's chest.- Charge 250! Out!.- yelled while she made Mark's body convulse. She looked at the screen but the flat line was still there.- 300! Out!.- ordered again and shocked his body again with no luck. Cristina was wondering if in the other OR they were having more luck. She didn't want to imagine how Meredith was feeling if Derek was dying too. She looked at Lexie standing next to Owen. She was crying. She had to save loan. They weren't very friends but she couldn't let him die.- Charge 350! Out!.- placed the defibrilators again on his chest and made him convulse for third time. But nothing happened. He was still flat line.- Come on Sloan, bring your stupid plastic surgeon ass back here.- said placing the defibrilators in the crash cart and doing him a cardiac massage agin.- Put him another 10 of epi.

-Cristina, don't let him die. Please.- whispered Lexie looking her in the eyes

* * *

OR 3 - DEREK SHEPHERD

After 15 minutes of cardiac massage, all kind of injections and several shocks Teddy saw that she couldn't do anything to bring him back. He was dead and just a miracle could bring him back to life . The accident was very serious. Altman looked at Richard and Meredith shaking her head and whisk¡pering "I'm sorry"

-Time of death : 0:17.- declared Teddy

-No!.- yelled Meredith crying even more and going to the table where Derek's body was.- No Derek!

* * *

OR 4 - MARK SLOAN

After 15 minutes trying to bring him back with all kind of things, Cristina knew that this didn't have a solution. Mark had died a while ago and just a miracle could bring him back to life . That accident was very serious. She looked at Lexie who was still crying next to Hung and shook her head muttering "I'm sorry"

-Time of death: 0:17.- declared Yang

-No! .- yelled Lexie going to Mark.- Mark no!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm here with a new chapter! Thanks for the new reviews to "Call me Cotton Candy", "ashmo2000" and "bjq". Keep doing it

Keep reading and leave new reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

5

_OR 3 - DEREK SHEPHERD_

_After 15 minutes of cardiac massage, all kind of injections and several shocks Teddy saw that she couldn't do anything to bring him back. He was dead and just a miracle could bring him back to life . The accident was very serious. Altman looked at Richard and Meredith shaking her head and whisk¡pering "I'm sorry"_

_-Time of death : 0:17.- declared Teddy_

_-No!.- yelled Meredith crying even more and going to the table where Derek's body was.- No Derek!_

_OR 4 - MARK SLOAN_

_After 15 minutes trying to bring him back with all kind of things, Cristina knew that this didn't have a solution. Mark had died a while ago and just a miracle could bring him back to life . That accident was very serious. She looked at Lexie who was still crying next to Hung and shook her head muttering "I'm sorry"_

_-Time of death: 0:17.- declared Yang_

_-No! .- yelled Lexie going to Mark.- Mark no!_

* * *

-Nooo!.-yelled Lexie panting when she woke up

She sat down on the bed passing her hand through her sweaty forehead and looked relieved at her side. All had been a nightmare. Mark was sleeping peacefully on his bed side. She approached to observe him closely to see how his chest was going up and down with his breathing. She smiled seeing that he wasn't dead. He was alive and sleeping by her side. She lowered her head to his cheek and kissed him whispering "I love you" in his ear. Mark stirred on the bed muttering something in his sleep and lay on his stomach to keep sleeping while he grabbed the pillow.. Lexie smiled watching him. She wanted to wake him up so she could hug him and feel him after the nightmare she had but she also liked wathing him sleep. He was like a baby. His face was so relaxed that she felt sorry for waking him up. She felt selfish so she decided to leave him sleep and got up from the bed and looked at the clock. It was midnight. Not so late, maybe Meredith was still up. She have to phone her. She took the phone and went to the living room so she didn't disrupt Mark's sleep.

Once she was in the living room she sat on the sofa and dialed Meredith's number. She answered after the third ringtone.

-What's wrong Lexie? Do you know what time is it?.- whispered Meredith across the line still sleepy.

-Yes, I know what time it is. I just wanted to talk with you. How's Derek? Is he with you?.- asked Little Grey still worried about her nightmare

-He's asleep. Do you want to talk to him?.- asked Meredith finding the call strange. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom so she didn't wake Derek up.- Is there anything wrong? You sound worried.

-It's just that I woke up from a nightmare. A really really horrible nightmare where Derek and Mark had a car crash and they died. Mark is ok. He's sleeping. I just wanted to know how's Derek.- explained

Meredith smiled across the line glancing at Derek. He was sleeping on his stomach grabbing the pillow.- Derek is perfectly. He's sleeping. You don't have to worry about the nightmares. But I understand you. I had one like that long time ago. But I can assure you he's not dead. Don't worry. Get back to sleep.- calmed her down.

-Thank you Meredith.- smiled Lexie.- Did you tell Derek about that? About...You know.

-No, not yet. He was very tired whe he got home from the hospital so he went straight to bed.- smiled Meredith thinking about what it was.- Maybe I should have told him. Should I? It's something important. Have you told Mark?

-No, I haven't told him anything yet. They must have been two tiring days at the hospital because he was very tired too. He said he operated with Derek for many hours.- answered Lexie.- We should wake them up and tell them. What do you think?

-I think It can wait till tomorrw. We should leave them rest. Go rest you too and we'll talk tomorrow.

-Ok. It's just I want to share it with him and see his face when I tell him.- explained Lexie.- But you're right. I can wait till tomorrow.

-I want to share it with Derek too and see his face but they need rest. They have been working for more than 48 hours.- whispered Meredith while she yawned.- Good night Lexie. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?

-Ok. Good night Meredith.- smiled Lexie hanging up the phone

Lexie sighed looking at her phone screen where it was Mark and her smiling while they had an ice cream at the park. Meredith took the picture. She smiled remembering that day and left the phone on the table. Meredith was right. She could wait till tomorrow to tell Mark about that. She didn't want to be a selfish girlfriend waking him up after he have been working for two days and after she had that nightmare. But the thing she had to tell him it was worth it. He could sleep tomorrow. He was free all day. He could sleep all day long. She got up from the sofa and wento to the bedroom thinking that she was going to wake him up. She sat down on the bed staring at him while he slept for a few minutes. Wake him up or not? She leaned over him and sroked his cheek and then kissed him.

-Mark, wake up. I have to tell you something.- whispered in his ear.- Mark.

* * *

When Meredith hung up she stared at her phone screen for a few seconds. It was Derek and she sharing and straberry cheesecake. Derek had cream on his nose. She smiled remembering that day with Mark and Lexie. They do almost everything together now that they are good as a couple. Meredith took a photo of them with Lexie's phone while they ate ice cream and then Lexie took one of Derek and she. She closed the door of the bathroom and went to her side of the bed looking that Derek was still asleep. She sat down on the bed leaving the phone on the nightstand and thinking about what she was talking with Lexie. Could Lexie wait till tomorrow or maybe she couldn't wait and woke Mark up? She thought in wake Derek up. He could sleep tomorrow. She can't wait to share it with him. She placed her hand on his back and stroke it leaning to kissed him on the cheek.

-Derek. Derek wake up. I need to tell you something.- whispered in his ear

* * *

What do you think that important thing could be? We'll know in the next chapter. Stay tuned and review! :D Thanks


End file.
